Love ?
by UciNami gaa'ichi
Summary: Apakah sakit hati ini bisa terobati


Hallo minnasan, salam kenal semua. Saia author baru dan ini adalah fict pertama saia. Jadi mohon bantuannya apabila ada kesalahan dalam fict saia ini.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru dll

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishamoto

Hari ini tak secerah kemaren tampak sang mentari menyembunyikan diri di balik awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Karna kejadian kemaren rasanya aku malas pergi ke sekolah, menemui orang brengsek itu. "Naru-chan cepetan bangun nati terlambat ke sekolah" terdengar suara kaasanku sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamarku. "iya kaasan nih naru udah bangun"sahutku dari kamar " kaasan dan otousan tunggu di bawah " "iya kaasan"ucapku lagi.

Peristiwa yang terjadi kemaren masih terus berputar di kepalaku, membuat kepalaku jadi sakit, kenapa ? kenapa dia menghianatiku ?

FLASHBACK : ON

Aku bergegas kembali ke sekolah karena ada bukuku yang ke tinggalan di kelas. Tapi aku melihat sosok yang sepertinya aku kenal seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan di koridor sekolah ya dia adalah kekasihku Sabaku No Gaara sudah dua tahun kami menjalani hubungan dengannya. Aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali kami jadian, aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku saat aku melihatnya berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, aku tidak heran sih dia pergi ke sana karena dia memang menyukai suasana tenang tapi yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa dia tampak terburu-buru padahal semua orang juga tahu kalau dia itu orng yang tak suka tergesa-gesa.

Aku pun berencana untuk mengejutkannya, lalu aku mengikutinya, aku berjalan agak jauh darinya agar dia tidak mengetahui aku mengikutinya. Akhirnya dia tiba di taman belakang sekolah, tapi aku heran dia terlihat berbicara dengan seorang perempuan, akupun bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Gaara berdiri jadi aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. Terlintaslah di fikiranku kalau Gaara selingkuh, saat aku menajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa lawan bicara Gaara aku jadi lega ternyata Sakura-chan, sahabatku dari kecil dan dia yang pertama kali mengetahui aku jadian dengan Gaara.

"Gaa-chan….." panggil Sakura pada Gaara, aku terkejut mendengar panggilannya untuk Gaara. 'Gaa-chan, aku aja yang pacarnya saja tak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu' aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua memang akrab, sebelum aku pacaran dengan Gaara mere terlihat akrab, tapi apa ada sahabat memberikan panggilan untuk sahabat dan pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri seperti itu apalagi dengan nada manja seperti itu. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat itu bukan panggilan Sakura-chan untuk Gaara saat aku, Sakura-chan dan Gaara saat bicara bertiga. Fikiranku tentang Gaara selingkuh tadi terlintas kembali di fikiranku.

"apa apa kau memanggilku kemari Sakura ?" Tanya Gaara aku tak begitu dapat melihat raut wajah gaara saat itu tapi aku dapat melihat wajah sakura dari sini dengan sangat jelas dan nada yang dia berikan lebih lembut daripada saat dia berbicara dengan ku. "jangan gitu donk gaa-chan, akukan Cuma kangen sama kamu" ujar Sakura sambil merangkul lengan gaara, mataku membesar karna aku terlalu syok dengan apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengarkan. "aku tahu aku juga kangen sama kamu, tapi apakah kamu tak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat berada sekolah, nanti ada yang melihat apalagi kalau…."

"kalau Naru-chan melihat kita, ya enggak lah gaara. Tadi naru-chan udah pulang lagian nggak aka nada yang ke sini saat jam sore gini. Jadi kita bisa berduaan gaa-chan" ucap sakura. Aku terkejut bahkan amat sangat terkejut melihat semua ini, aku membalikkan badanku dan kukepalkan ke dua tanganku agar aku tak mengeluarkan amarahku untuk menghampiri mereka berdua sekarang, aku ingin melihat apa lagi yang mereka lakukan saat aku tidak ada.

Aku balikkan badanku lagi untuk melihat apalagi yang mereka lalukan, kali ini aku memang saat terkejut saat ini entah perasaan apa yang aku rasakan marah, sakit hati, sedih dan perasaan apa lagi yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mereka berciuman, oh my god. Tidakkah ada rasa malu mereka berciuman di tempat seperti ini. Sudahlah ini sudah di luar batas kesabaranku, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian ku tapi mereka sepertinya mereka tak menyadarinya aku berjalan untuk lebih mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri. Aku bertepuk tangan dan berkata pada mereka " gaara, sakura-chan apa kalian tidak takut kalau ada yang melihat kalian berciuman di sini". Mereka terlihat terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka seraya melihat kearah ku "Na naru-chan…." Ucap mereka berdua "aduh aduh aku terkejut loh melihat kalian di sini berdua dan ternyata sedang berciuman lagi, padahal tadi aku bermaksud mengagetkanmu gaara tapi ternyata aku yang terkejut" ujar ku dan tersenyum dengan wajah innoncent ku " apa ini yang selalu kalian lakukan saat aku tak ada di antara kalian, huh ternyata aku hanya menghambat cinta kalian ya aku minta maaf ya sakura-chan gaara" lanjutku "naru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, maafkan aku naru" ucap sakura "aku juga minta maaf naru, aku… aku … aku tidak sengaja naru tolong maafkan aku"ujar gaara "oh… aku terkejut gaara, seorang yang sepertimu mau mengucapkan ucapan maaf itu kepadaku gaara"sahutku masih dengan senyum innoncentku "berhentilah tertawa seperti naru….."gaara berkata lagi " jadi aku harus menagis meraung-raung hanya untuk menangisi semua ini HAH,menangisi sahabat dan pacarku sendiri menangisi orang-orang brensek seperti kalian berdua jangan harap itu" ucapku emosi "maafkan aku naru-chan, maaf naru…"ucap sakura sambil berjalan mendekat hendak memelukku "Berhenti !" ucapku setengah berteriak saat itu dan seketika sakura berhenti " jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu sakura, untung saja aku tadi melihat gaara ke sini kalau tidak pasti kalian akan terus membeohongiku kan. Jadi gaara sekarang kita PUTUS gaara" "naruto tak bisakah kita membicarakan ini baik-baik aku sangat mencintaimu naru, aku sangat menyayangimu"gaara berkata dengan wajah seriusnya "apakan begini caranya kau mencintai seseorang gaara dengan berselingkuh dengan sahabat pacarmu sendiri, aku jadi menyesal kenapa aku menerimamu dulu kenapa aku mencintaimu" "jadi semuanya aku ucapkan terimakasih atas penghianatan dan luka yang kalian torehkan di hatiku, so lanjukan saja kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi, jaa ne" lanjutku sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku mendengar panggilan gaara tapi apa aku peduli terhadap orang yang menghianatiku. Jangan harap !

FLASH BACK : OFF

Aku rasa aku butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalaku, akhirnya aku menghidupkan shower dan langsung saja mandi. Yang ada di fikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya aku menghindari sakura dan gaara di sekolah nanti ? aku hanya mengacak acak rambut pirangku karena tak menemukan solusinya " persetan dengan semua ini, terserahlah hari ini aku akan menghadi orang-oarang brengsek itu, benghianat shit" maki ku.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah puas dengan acara mandinya akhirnya naruto segera berpakaian dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama otou-san dan kaasan nya "ohayo kaasa otousan" sapa naruto "ohayo naru-chan kenapa lesu begitu kamu sakit ya, kalau sakit tidak usah sekolah, oh atau nanti kaasan antar ke dokter, sekarang…sekarang kamu harus …" sahut kaasan " tidak usah kaasan naru tidak apa-apa" " tapi benar kata kaasanmu naruto kamu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya lebih baik kamu tidak sekolah biar nanti otou san yang bilah ke iruka sensei kalau kamu tidak enak badan, sekarang kamu sarapan dan istirahat otousan dan kaasan tidak mau kalau kamu kenapa-napa " "baiklah otousan kaasan"


End file.
